camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adreus
Adreus (Aδρηας in Ancient Greek) is a demigod and an archer of Apollo. He is a son of Ares. He is the best fighter and strongest in the group. His skills made him third in command, after Apollo and William, and became lieutenant after William left the group in God of the Eclipse. His Roman counterpart is Marius. History Adreus was born in ancient Greece, the son of Ares and an amazon warrior named Eiropne. He was sent to be raised by the Gargareans since his mother could not keep him, and didn't want to. The Gargareans suffered abuse from the amazons after their queen, Penthesilea, was killed in the Trojan War. Adreus did have his share of revenge and succeeded, killing a number of amazons. He also fought in the war against the Amazons with the Gargareans during the Amazonomachy, which led him to kill Prophe, his own sister. After defeating the amazons in that final battle, Adreus met Apophroditus, and together, started the archers of Apollo together. Adreus became the trainer and co-lieutenant of the archers. Adreus and Laelaps Adreus once seeked out Laelaps, only to get chased by the wolf. Adreus escaped the wolf for miles, but eventually Laelaps caught him. But this was what Adreus was expecting, to make sure that the wolf wasn't a hellhound. Second Olympian War Adreus was sent with Maverick and Randall to scan the wreckage looking for survivers, but got caught up fighting off some of Kronos' forces, including some Giants. God of the Eclipse Adreus fights off Cecrops' forces until the hunters arrive, but the monsters keep returning because Thanatos has been chained. Later Adreus fights with the other archers against the Makhai while the archers dealed with Prometheus. He and Michaelis sneaked through the battlefield and took Phoebe with them to Prometheus' palace. After Prometheus wounded Apophroditus, Adreus and Phoebe captured him. Personality Adreus is very warlike, but it is less pronounced than most of Ares' children. He has shown to have great leadership, courage and respect, which sets him apart from his siblings. His personality has given him respect from Phoebe, a huntress of Artemis, who usually doesn't trust men. Adreus was not always this way however. During his war against the Amazons, he was known to be more violent and less remorseful, as seen with his sister, Prophe, leaving her to bleed to death on the battlefield. Appearance Adreus was in his twenties when he and William started the group, but would have regressed to a younger age over time. He is around 16 with the golden eyes of an archer and looks very formidable, even for an archer. Marius : Main Article: Marius Like the other Archers, Adreus is able to change his appearance into his Roman form named a Phoebus Archer, which makes him more disciplined, militaristic and more warlike than his Greek form. Thalia noted that he looked more warlike with golden flamed eyes. He also likes to call himself Marius in this form. He is less patient and more set into action than he is as Adreus, as well as being more sarcastic. Marius likes boasting that he is stronger than Adreus. Abilities Being an archer, Adreus is himself an order diety *'ADHD': Like all demigods, Adreus possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that keeps him ready in battle. He also uses it to analyze the fighting style of his apponent. *'Dyslexia': Adreus had dyslexia that made his brain hardwired for divine Ancient Greek. He lost it when he became an archer. *'Anxiety Disorder': Adreus' divine strength, speed and senses are based on his panic attacks caused by his increased heart rate and adrenaline levels when he is in a state of stress, anger or anxiety. This condition is combined with his ADHD. *'Fighting Skills': Adreus trains the other archers, meaning he is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Adreus is the strongest and most experienced fighter in the group. He managed to hurl and entire building at a group of giants during the Second Olympian War. Demigod abilities *'Warfare': Adreus has complete mastery and expertise in both battle and weaponry. He is known to be a better fighter than both Apollo and his farther, Ares. *'Telumkinesis': Adreus has control over all types of weapons. *'Pyrokinesis': Adreus can control fire as fire is a part of war. *'Pathokinesis': Adreus can manipulate the darker emotions of others; Anger, jealousy and revenge. Archer abilities *'Immortality': Adreus is immortal, unable to age or die through combat or any other causes of death. *'Omnilinguism': Adreus is able to understand and speak any language he desires fluently. *'Lie Detection': Like all archers, Adreus is able to sense when others. *'Precognition': Adreus is able to see visions of the past, but this skill is limited. *'Mist Manipulation': Adreus is able to manipulate the mist. *Countless other abilities given to him and shared with the other archers, (e.g. power over the elements, forces of nature and more). His Blessing When he was a young demigod, his corage intrigued his farther highly. He was blesses by Ares with the power to become stronger than any of his enemies in battle, a blessing he passed onto the other archers. Magical Items *'Epirus bow': Adreus carries a bow that creates sunlight-made arrows, when the arrows hit a target, it causes the target to incinerate *'His hammer': Adreus has his own hammer, created from Solar Bronze and engraved with carvings of war. The hammer is said to be able to squash a cyclops in one thrust. *'Shield Lyre': A shield that can enchant and glamour others, can turn into a shield when it senses danger nearby Relationships Apollo Apollo is Adreus' adopted father. After William left, Apollo gave the position of lieutenant to Adreus. Ares Ares is Adreus' father. He is not close to Ares, and ignores him William William is Adreus' adoptive brother, and he and William founded the archers together. Though untrustful of Ares and most of his children, William trusts Adreus Phoebe Phoebe is a hunteress of Artemis. Phoebe originally didn't trust Adreus, but they soon found a mutual respect for each other. Phoebe also seems interested in Adreus, but whether this is a romantic is unknown. Kinzie Kinzie is an Amazon Trivia Adreus is an anagram of Ares, his farther, with a few more letters Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Immortals Category:Children of Ares Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigod Category:God of the Eclipse characters Category:Gargarean